Visualization
by Capital-C
Summary: A follow up to my previous Loonatics one shot.  Number 2 in the Development series.


Visualization

Danger stood before a window overlooking the city of Acmetropolis. Mere weeks ago, it had been the scene of a complete societal breakdown. He had come ever so close to being beaten into a stain on the sidewalk that night. And yet, it wasn't a night he wanted to forget. He recalled the closeness he had felt to Lexi that night, and that was something he wanted to remember for as long as possible.

They had both confessed that perhaps they loved each other that night. And though they had been under the effects of a mood altering ray at the time, they had meant every word of it. The effects of the ray had simply allowed them to speak more freely. Their kiss amid the rooftops had easily proved that. It had carried feelings that were unmistakable, and spoke of even more than their original words. It had said that maybe, this relationship of theirs was something more than just a maybe.

However, strangely, Lex had grown somewhat distant shortly after that night. She managed to seemingly disappear at least once or twice almost every day, and was frequently missing from her room late at night. She seemed tired or distracted at least half the time, and was considerably evasive about it all. She was clearly pushing herself more than usual. And frankly, Danger was beginning to grow more than a little concerned.

"What are you doing to yourself Lex?" He pondered aloud.

More importantly, what precisely could he do about it? He wasn't sure at the moment.

With a sigh, he simply closed his eyes, deciding to focus on something a bit more pleasant for a moment. He pictured Lexi smiling. Something he hadn't seen much of recently.

He loved it when she smiled, particularly when that smile was reserved just for him.

When Lexi smiled, she was like a lovely pink lotus in bloom. And, in his opinion, even more beautiful. He briefly pondered what she might look like with an actual lotus in her hair, deciding he liked the idea. Perhaps he would get one for her! But from where?... He searched for an idea with the image of a lotus in the forefront of his mind.

"Let's see... Lotus...lotus...lotus..." He briefly muttered to himself as he relayed through options within his mind. Perhaps if he could pull this off, he would see Lexi's smile once again.

Moments passed as he stood there thinking... He suddenly felt a change in the air around him, opening his eyes to find himself standing before a large group of lotus flowers. Puzzled, he reached out to touch a nearby tree, as if to verify that all this was real.

This was certainly no place he had ever been to or seen before. Had he truly transported himself to this place, simply by visualizing a flower that grew here?

He normally needed to see where he was going, or at least have a good idea how far he needed to warp to get there. But this, this was something entirely different from anything he'd done before. He had simply focused on something, then transported himself within reach of it. Would this work with a person as well?... He wondered...

After quickly picking one of the flowers, he closed his eyes and began to focus on visualizing Lexi. He felt the air change once again, then opened his eyes to find himself standing in one of the tower's training rooms. Lex stood at the center of the room, glowing a brilliant pink color.

Danger had heard about this ability from Tech once before. He had been practically unconscious the first time she had used it, so this was the first time he had truly seen it for himself. It was an undeniably impressive sight. Lexi's glow eventually faded of course, leaving her out of breath and drooping like a wilted flower. She looked exhausted.

"So, this is what you've been up to lately." Danger said, announcing his presence. Lexi turned in surprise. "No wonder you've been tired." He continued as he stepped from the shadows. Lex remained silent, feeling breathless and unsure of what to say. Danger sighed and continued.

"Look, Lex, whatever you're trying to accomplish with all this, you're hurting yourself in the process. Anyone can see that, even if you **_say_** it's nothing to worry about." Danger said. Lex sighed.

"This training is something I have to do Danger." She said, looking off to the side a bit.

"This _"training"_ is cutting into your sleep, affecting your health, and, in general, making you miserable. Not to mention distant." Danger said. "And what happens when it leaves you too drained to step up when it really counts?" He asked. "Either you get hurt, or someone else gets hurt trying to save you! And I know that's the last thing you'd wanna happen!"

"But I can't just stop." Lex said.

"Then don't. Just make it a little more balanced and come up for air every once in a while. It's not like you'll ever actually reach your goal if you end up killing yourself to do it." Danger said. Lex paused for long moment. He was right, she knew it.

"Fine..." She replied, slightly deflated. "I'll cut back on the number of training sessions and try to pace myself a little better."

"Good." Danger said. "And now that I know you'll be ok...there's something I'd like you to have." He said, reaching behind his back and retrieving the lotus he had picked.

"Ooh, Danger, it's beautiful!" Lex said at the sight of it.

"Not as pretty as the girl wearing it." Danger said as he fixed it in her hair. It tickled a bit, causing a slight giggle to escape from Lexi. She smiled once the lotus was in place. A smile that was reserved just for him.

_Fin_

(A.N) First off, I'd like to thank those who reviewed my previous Loonatics one shot. Loonytunecrazy, acosta perez jose ramiro, and skyblueangel.

Second, I'd like to address the questions asked by skyblueangel. The answer to the first is yes, the mention of just about anything concerning a relationship between Danger and Lexi is considered Danger and Lexi fluff in my book. As for the question regarding what happened to Tech, the answer can be found in chapter ten of **_(Stay Away From My Danger)_**, one of my earlier Loonatics fanfics.

On a separate note, the original title of **_Training_**, was actually **_Training Room_**. And I've decided to change it back.

Disclaimer-I don't own Loonatics Unleashed. I don't pretend to own Loonatics Unleashed. And I'm not making any money off this story.


End file.
